Le Démon de la Vengeance
by Dark-Wolfff
Summary: Ma famille à été massacré, mon corps à été briser... Tout ce qui me reste c'est ma haine alors je vais faire la seul chose que je peux encore faire, me venger. Itachi Uchiwa paieras pour ces crimes de ma mains et cela même si je dois faire un pacte avec le diable.
1. Chapter 1

Je ne ressens plus rien… C'est étrange pourtant i peine un instant je souffrais le martyr et la plus rien. J'ai vu mon père, ma mère et ma sœur mourir sous mes yeux ensuite leur assassin ma enfoncé dans le ventre le sabre de mon père, l'héritage de ma famille ma tuer. Ironique je dois l'avouer.

Je ne vois rien, je ne sens aucune douleur… Alors c'est ça la mort, une éternité morne et noir ou l'on repense à son passer sans rien ressentir.

_Non tu peux ressentir, seulement tu as oublié ce qui devait te faire réagir._

- Mais qui parle, ou êtes-vous ?

_Un ami gamin, juste un vieil ami de ta famille qui veut t'aider._

- M'aider mais comment? Je suis mort non?

_Non petit tu es sur le seuil mais tu n'as pas encore passé la porte. Si tu veux vivre je peux faire en sorte que la faucheuse passe sa route mais ça aura un prix._

- Qu'elle prix… Et de toute façon ça ne sert à rien ils sont tous mort pourquoi revenir ici je suis bien, dans le vide a flotté sans souffrance.

_Tu ne veux pas te venger gamin, punir celui qui a massacré ta famille, qui a détruit ta vie… Celui qui a trahit ta confiance et celle de tes proches._

- Pourquoi la vengeance, ça ne fera pas revenir ma famille et ça ne me rendra pas plus heureux… Pauvre de toi tu es tombé sur la mauvaise personne la vengeance est contre mes principe, laisse-moi en paix maintenant.

_Alors peut-être pour protégé ceux que tu aimes ?_

- Les seules personnes que j'ai vraiment aimé ont été ma famille Sakura, Sasuke et Itachi… Ma famille est morte et les Uchiwa sont là les uns pour les autres, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, ils survivront.

_HAHAHAhahahaha Elle est bien bonne celle-la si tu savais petit, si seulement tu savais._

- Savoir quoi ?

_Ta sœur est vivante gamin, en mauvais état mais vivante. Tu es la dernière famille qui lui reste, veut-tu vraiment l'abandonner._

- Ino est vivante… Mais comment je l'ai vue recevoir les coups de feu, elle a dégringolé les escaliers il y avait tan de sang elle doit être morte.

_Le corps humain est une machine bien étrange. Tu as raison ta sœur devrait être morte de ces blessure mais elle a survécu, elle est dans le coma et les médecins ne savent pas si elle va survivre mais ce qui est sure c'est qu'elle a besoin du soutien de son grand frère. Veut-tu que je te ramène?_

- Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? Qui est tu ?

_À travers les âges j'ai porté bien des noms gamin mais pour toi je serais simplement Kurama, je connais bien ta famille, depuis longtemps… J'ai une dette envers elle alors je veux bien t'aider et crois moi je sais et je peux faire bien des choses qui pourrons t'aider._

- Que pourrais-tu faire, il m'a déjà tué alors même si tu me ramène je ne pourrais rien faire contre lui.

_Si tu me demande de t'aider, si tu acceptes de payer le prix de la vengeance, justice seras faite. Je te donne ma parole que tu pourras te venger, tu as ma parole qu'Itachi Uchiwa souffriras autant que ta famille et toi avez souffert de sa main._

- Tu as parlé d'un prix à payer… Tu veux quoi ?

_C'est vraiment important en ce moment gamin, cet Uchiwa as déjà tenté de tous vous assassinés sans que tu n'en connaisses la raison mais ta sœur et toi avez survécu… Crois-tu réellement qu'il va en rester là ? Crois-tu qu'après qu'il ait fait tout ça il laissera des témoins gênant en vie. Ta vie et celle de ta chère sœur ne tiennent qu'a un fil et tu es le seul qui peux vous sauver… Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire, accepter de passer contrat avec moi._

- Je… J'accepte !

Lentement les ténèbres se retirèrent pour laisser place à la lumière, une lumière d'un blanc aveuglant et douloureux. Ensuite se fut les sons qui revinrent, des bruits assourdissant qui l'entourait rapidement suivi par la douleur. Une douleur insupportable venant à la fois de son ventre déchiré et de ces souvenirs revenus. La solitude qui le protégeait jusque-là comme un berceau disparu elle aussi alors que les gens qui l'entourait apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

- Docteur, docteur il se réveille, Naruto se réveille !

- Karin, hurle moins fort j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'achever, réussi à murmurer le blond d'une voix rauque.

Rapidement un attroupement de personnel hospitalier envahit la pièce expulsant la petite amie du blond qui, épuiser après avoir seulement prononcé ces quelques paroles, retombas dans les ténèbres.

- Alors comment va-t-il docteur ?

- Franchement monsieur Hyuga je ne comprends pas comment il a pu survivre à ces blessures. Normalement avec la douleur, les dommages à ces organes interne et l'hémorragie qu'il a subis il n'aurait même pas dû arriver en vie à l'hôpital, c'est un vrai miracle qu'il ait repris connaissance.

Expliqua le médecin encore sonné d'avoir vu ce jeune garçon qui avait repris connaissance malgré tous les pronostics.

- Pour l'instant son état est stable et il ne semble pas souffrir de séquelle neurologique cependant…

- Cependant quoi docteur ?

- Quand cette épée lui a traversé le corps elle a endommagé plusieurs nerf et muscle moteurs. Les séquelles sont malheureusement irréversibles, ce garçon ne remarchera jamais plus.

Attristé par cette nouvelle monsieur Hyuga baissa les yeux sans rien ajouter se demandant comment il pourrait apprendre cette terrible nouvelle au garçon qui dormais près d'eux.

- Et zut, moi qui envisageais une évasion spectaculaire je crois bien que je suis cuit, affirma Naruto surprenant les deux hommes qui le croyais inconscient.

- Naruto, si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu aies repris connaissance mon garçon, dit Hiashi venant au chevet du garçon.

- Ils l'ont attrapé, ils savent qui il est ? Demanda aussitôt le garçon.

Ne comprenant que trop bien de quoi le garçon voulait parler le visage du Hyuga se ferma.

- Naruto, tu es très faible et tu viens de te réveiller. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour en parler repose-toi c'est le plus important.

- Ils sont morts parrain Hiashi ! Souffla Naruto les larmes aux yeux. Il les as tous tué devant mes yeux : papa, maman, Ino… Je veux savoir.

Soutenant avec peine le regard de son filleul Hiashi fini par soupirer avant de lui répondre.

- Non, il s'est échapper et en fait la police espérait que tu pourrais l'es aider à identifier votre agresseurs. Ton père était un homme bon et mon ami mais avec le temps il s'était malheureusement fait beaucoup d'ennemis… Mais j'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle malgré les circonstances, Ino a survécu.

« Survécu » Le terme n'était que trop bien choisi, Ino n'avait que survécu… Mais à quel prix. Naruto avait réussi à convaincre Hiashi, son nouveau tuteur, de faire changer Ino de chambre afin qu'ils puissent être ensemble et maintenant il la voyait sans la reconnaitre. Sa petite sœur avait toujours été si pleine de vie et maintenant il la voyait là, étendus dans ce lit, ces cheveux rasé lors de son opération au cerveau et maintenue en vie par des machines. Les médecins avait été claire, la vie que sa sœur avait connue était fini. Même si un jour elle reprenait, par miracle, connaissance elle n'aurait plus que les capacités mentale d'un bébé naissant prisonnier du corps brisé d'une jeune femme incapable de bouger. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait plus adressé la parole à quiquonques mais maintenant que ces deux agents de police étaient devant sa porte il n'avait plus vraiment le choix de parler.

- Bonjour monsieur Namikaze, je me présente, je suis Kakashi Hatake l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête concernant l'agression dont votre famille a été victime et la dame qui m'accompagne est Kurenaï Yuhi, elle est psychologue pour le service de police et vas m'assister pendant que je vous pose quelques questions, expliqua l'homme en costume qui portais un cache œil sur l'œil gauche.

- Enchanté ! Que voulez-vous savoir, leurs répondit-il les soulageant, eux qui avait peur qu'il reste muré dans son mutisme.

- Premièrement je tiens à vous offrir mes plus sincère sympathies pour ce qui vous est arrivé à votre famille et vous et je me dois de vous dire que si vous souhaiter que votre tuteur soit présent lors de notre entretien…

- Poser vos questions, le coupa Naruto qui voulait en finir au plus vite.

Surpris par la réponse du blesser Kakashi se tournas vers sa collègue qui lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- Je m'excuse de vous faire revivre ces instants douloureux mais j'aurais besoin que vous me racontiez comment c'est dérouler l'agression.

Naruto pris un long moment pour tout se remémoré avant de commencer son récit.

- Je jouais aux jeux vidéo dans au salon, je venais tout juste de me disputer avec ma sœur et je me défoulais sur ma manette. Je ne sais plus trop quel heure il était mais nous n'avions pas encore soupé et quelqu'un est venu frapper à la porte. C'est mon père qui est allé répondre et je crois qu'ils ont parlé une ou deux minutes avant le premier coup de feu. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris mais plutôt que de m'enfuir ou me cacher j'ai pris l'un des deux sabre que ma mère conservais en souvenir de sa famille et suis partit les aider. Quand j'ai passé la porte la première chose que j'ai vue c'est un homme cagoulé tiré sur ma mère et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement j'étais désarmé. Il m'a enfoncé mon propre sabre dans le ventre sans que je ne puisse me défendre et mon dernier souvenir c'est de voir Ino recevoir une balle dans le dos en tentant de s'enfuir au deuxième et tomber dans les escaliers.

Naruto avait tout raconté d'un bout sans faiblir ni montré de sentiment ce qui n'étonna pas vraiment la psychologue qui y voyais les signes d'un T.S.P.T.

- D'accord, dit l'officier en prenant des notes. Votre père était le copropriétaire et le rédacteur en chef du journal la feuille, savez-vous si il aurait pu se faire un ennemis, en particulier dernièrement ?

- Non, papa ne parle… Ne parlais jamais du travaille à la maison mais il avait mentionné qu'il pensait avoir mis à jour une affaire de corruption au sein de la police et du ministère de la justice, ajouta Naruto sans prendre en note l'effet de ces paroles.

Kakashi qui avait cessé de prendre des notes levas son œil valide sur Naruto excessivement sérieux.

- Tu es sure de ce que tu dis ?

- Mes parents sont morts, ma sœur est devenue un légume, je vais finir ma vie comme un handicapé et même ma petite amie refuse de me vois depuis qu'on me l'a annoncé… Je ne vois pas vraiment pour quelle raison je vous mentirais. Franchement vous pourriez être un de ces ripoux et m'abattre sur place pour me faire taire que je m'en foutrais royalement. Si vous voulez plus d'information vous n'avez qu'as fouillé le bureau de mon père au journal il doit y avoir de copie de ces documents d'enquête maintenant foutez le camp et laisser moi seul.

Kurenaï venant poser une main sur son épaule, Kakashi compris qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer et salua une dernière fois le garçon avant de sortir.

- Merci de nous avoir aidés en encore une fois toute mes condoléance. Si jamais tu ressens le besoin de parler appel moi, lui dit-elle en posant sa carte sur une table près de lui.

- N'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez d'autre question, lui répondit froidement Naruto. Je ne risque pas de m'enfuir !

La psychologue préféra ne rien dire de plus et non sans lui jeter un dernier regard attristé elle le laissa seul avec sa petite sœur. Une fois la femme partie Naruto tendis un bras et avec peine il réussit à saisir la main perfuser d'Ino pour la serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Ne t'en fait pas petite-sœur, je te promets que je vais le faire payer, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire mais je vais le faire payer ce qu'il nous a fait. » Pensa-t-il en sentant les larmes de frustration s'accumulé aux coins de ces yeux.

- _Frustration, haine, désir de vengeance ! Tu es un vrai délice pour moi gamin._

« Cette voix, je m'en souviens, alors je n'avais pas rêvé ! »

- _Non gamin j'existe bien et c'est moi qui t'ai maintenu en vie… Tout comme c'est moi qui peut t'offrir ce que tu désir le plus, une vengeance implacable!_

« Mais qui es-tu donc, comment fais-tu pour entrer dans ma tête ? »

- _Tu n'as pas encore compris, si je peux te parler ainsi c'est que je suis déjà dans ton esprit, tu me sers d'hôte temporaire. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me nommer Kurama mais j'ai eu bien des noms mais toujours on m'a défini comme étant un démon. Cela faisait six cent ans que le clan Uzumaki m'avaient scellé dans ce sabre et c'est ton sang, celui du dernier de leurs héritier qui m'en a libéré… Et maintenant si tu me nourris je mettrais toute ma puissance à ta disposition._

Ayant du mal à assimilé les paroles du démon Naruto pris un long moment pour réfléchir avant de poser la question essentiel.

« De quoi te nourris-tu ? »

- _Ha ha ha, tu me fais bien rire gamin, je t'annonce que tu portes en toi un démon millénaire enfermé dans une épée par tes ancêtre et toi ta seul réaction est de me demande de quoi je me nourris… Très bien tu m'intéresse de plus en plus alors je vais t'expliquer. Quand je n'ai pas de corps à proprement parler je dois trouver refuge dans un corps humain et me nourrir de ces émotions négatives pour maintenir ma conscience, c'est ce que je fais avec toi en ce moment. Dans cette situation je n'ai pratiquement aucun pouvoir mais si mon hôte me le permet je peux consumer la flamme de vie d'un sacrifice humain, ce que vos ancêtre ont appelé le Ki ou le Chakra, pour reconstituer mon pouvoir et je peux même possédés entièrement un humain… Ensuite il y a le meilleur, si mon contractant, c'est-à-dire toi, me livre une âme humaine pour me nourrir je peux recouvrer pratiquement tout mon pouvoir et matérialiser mon corps démoniaque._

« Tu parles de tes pouvoir mais en quoi me seraient-t-ils utile ? »

- _Si tu me donne un corps à posséder je vais pouvoir l'utiliser à ma guise tout en maintenant son esprit prisonnier et je peux même avoir accès à tous ces souvenirs et ces connaissances._

Un sourire mauvais apparus sur le visage de Naruto alors qu'une terrible idée prenait place dans son esprit à la grande joie du démon.

« Tu dis que l'esprit de l'hôte reste prisonnier du corps, est-t-il conscient ? »

- _Si je le désire oui, il peut être témoin de tout ce que je fais de son corps. Mais cela fait six cent ans que je n'ai pas mangé, je vais avoir besoin d'énergie pour réaliser une possession._

« Prend tout ce que tu veux sur moi, je veux seulement que tu possèdes Itachi Uchiwa et que tu le fasses souffrir ! »

- _Bien essayer gamin mais tu ne peux me donner ce que tu me propose, si je prend ta vie je mourrais avec toi et ton âme ne t'appartiens plus depuis longtemps il semblerait !_

« Quoi !? C'est impossible pourquoi mon âme ne m'appartient plus ? »

- _Les humains sont si ignorants de leur propre condition, qu'ils m'en font presque pitié. Vous avez été doté de la parole aux débuts des temps et vous avez créé le langage sans connaitre le pouvoir des mots. Pour vous il suffit d'une phrase pour se damné, même la parole puérile d'un enfant compte quand on donne son âme. Dire que bien des humains se croie sorcier avec tous leurs rituelle stupides._

« Donc je n'ai rien à te donner, c'est ce que tu es en train de m'expliquer ? »

- _Stupide gamin, même si tu ne possèdes plus ton âme tu peux te débrouiller pour prendre possession de celle d'un autre humain et me la donner… Et justement tu en possède une en ce moment, celle de ta chère petite sœur._

« Je ne te donnerais jamais l'âme de ma sœur, tu peux immédiatement oublier cette idée ! »

- _Je me doutais bien que tu me dirais une chose du genre et comme je ne souhaite pas disparaitre quand ton ami viendra finir le travail, ce qui ne devrait plus tardé, je vais te proposer autre chose. Prends la main de ta sœur et autorise-moi à me nourrir de sa flamme de vie. Elle mourra sans souffrir et son âme s'envoleras loin de ce monde, c'est sans doute le plus beau cadeau que son grand-frère, qui n'a pas pu la protégé, pourrais lui faire._

Le blond regarda un instant sa sœur, se rappelant son rire, sa manière de toujours le taquiné sur tout, ces interminables disputes avec leur amie Sakura… Et tout ce qui restait de cette jeune fille si vivante n'était qu'un corps qui avait besoin d'un compresseur pour respirer, d'un tube pour se nourrir, ce corps qui serait bientôt ravagé par l'atrophie musculaire et les plaies de lit. Lentement il leva la main pour saisir celle de sa sœur une dernière fois et alors que sa dernière larmes venait couler sur sa joue il pensa.

« Prend-là ! »

La nuit était tombé depuis bien longtemps sur l'hôpital mais Naruto restait parfaitement éveiller et attendais. Ino était morte il y a deux jours, les médecins en concluant à une insuffisance cardiaque. Étrangement depuis sa mort son état s'était suffisamment améliorer pour qu'il puisse recevoir la visite de ces amis et comme il le pensait Sakura et Sasuke avait été les premiers à venir… Accompagné par Itachi. Quelques remarque subtiles et quelques regard meurtrier avaient suffis à faire passer le message et il s'attendait à ce que le meurtrier vienne ce soir terminé son travail.

« Malheureusement pour lui il ne sait pas à qui il s'attaque. »

Comme cette pensée traversait son esprit une silhouette sombre passa la fenêtre ouverte.

- Tu en as mis du temps Itachi !

- J'ai dû éviter de croiser les policiers chargé de ta protection, désoler de t'avoir fait attendre Naruto. Tu sais, je suis bien conscient que tu es plus intelligent que tu ne le laisse paraitre, sans doute même plus que mon frère, alors pourquoi me provoquer, je t'aurais laissé en paix.

- Je voulais savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir Itachi… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as détruit ma vie alors que je te considérait comme un frère.

Devant l'absence de réponse de l'Uchiwa Naruto repris sur un ton beaucoup plus dure.

- De toute façon un jour tu serais revenu éliminer le dernier témoin alors je voulais te laisser une occasion de me répondre avant.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais perdre mon temps à faire la discussion avant de te tuer?

- C'est toi qui m'a appris la valeur d'une famille alors dit moi pourquoi avoir tué la mienne, tu me dois au moins ça !

À cette phrase Itachi ne put s'empêche de poser un regard d'excuse sur l'adolescent avant de venir à son chevet.

- Ce n'était pas contre toi, c'est ton père qui ne m'a pas laissé d'autre choix.

- Mon père… L'affaire de corruption, réalisa le garçon.

- C'est ça, il a réussi à découvrir les liens que mon père entretiens avec une organisation criminelle. Il comptait publier un article sur cette affaire dans son journal, tu imagines le scandale. « Corruption au ministère de la justice : Fugaku Uchiwa, procureur général, impliquer avec le crime organiser ». Il aurait fini en prison, Sasuke, ma mère… Ils auraient été anéantis, notre famille n'y aurait pas résisté… Nous aurions tout perdu alors il fallait que je les protèges. J'ai demandé à ton père d'oublier cette histoire mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

- Alors tu à protégé les activités criminel de ton père en assassinant ma famille.

- Oui, et si s'était à refaire je le referais!

- Très bien, maintenant je sais par ou me venger, affirma Naruto avec un regard mauvais.

« Tu es sure que ça vas fonctionner Kurama ? »

- _Parfaitement, tout passe par le sang, vise le visage._

- Désolé Naruto mais tu n'en… Commença l'Uchiwa avant d'être interrompu par Naruto qui lui avait envoyé un crachat sanguinolent au visage.

Son corps totalement immobiliser, Itachi tentais tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir et même pire il bougeait sans son consentement.

- Tu m'as choisi un hôte d'excellente qualité, déclara le démon appréciant la puissance et les connaissances de ce nouveau corps.

Le démon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de constaté que l'Uchiwa avait subis l'un des meilleurs entrainements fournis par l'armée, spécialiste en explosif, en armes et au combat au corps-à-corps.

- Il nous entend toujours ? Demanda Naruto.

- Oh oui, je m'en assure, je peux même te dire qu'il se débat beaucoup pour reprendre le contrôle même si c'est inutile.

- Itachi, tu as détruits ma famille devant mes yeux alors je vais détruire la tienne devant les tiens, tu vas les détruire l'un après l'autres de tes propres mains et ensuite… Je t'autoriserais à mourir.

Kurama eut un sourire carnassier en voyant devant ces yeux la légère lueur de folie s'installer dans le regard de son contractant. Il accorderait à ce jeune homme sa vengeance et de ce fait il aurait la sienne sur les Uzumaki. Ce clan d'exorciste l'avait poursuivis pendant des centaines d'année avant de l'enfermé dans ce sabre, alors il allait faire du dernier de leur descendants un homme tout aussi monstrueux que les démons qu'ils avaient traqués dans leur âge d'or.


	2. Chapitre 2

Naruto fut hospitaliser plus d'un mois et ne fut autoriser à sortir qu'une fois pour l'enterrement de sa sœur, ces parents ayant été inhumé avant que ces médecins ne l'ai jugé suffisamment fort physiquement pour vivre l'épreuve. Aujourd'hui Hiashi avait enfin reçu l'autorisation de sortie de Naruto et l'emmenais en sa demeure pour l'y installer. Aussi triste que ce soit pour le blond, les Hyuga seraient ce qui se rapprocherais le plus d'une famille pour lui désormais.

Arriver au manoir familial Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le trouver impressionnant comme à chaque fois qu'il y était allé. Bien avant que son père et Hiashi ne fondent leurs journal les Hyuga était déjà une famille riche faisant partie d'une espèce de noblesse régional plutôt respecter, ce qui expliquait le faste de leur milieu de vie. Une fois la voiture immobiliser le blond remarqua enfin les trois jeunes filles qui attendais visiblement son arriver, Hinata et sa petite sœur Hanabi qui seraient dorénavant ces demi-sœur légal ainsi qu'une personne qu'il ne croyait plus revoir ; Karin, la petite amie qui l'avait délaissé depuis son hospitalisation.

Une fois que le chauffeur de la voiture l'eut aidé à s'installer dans son fauteuil roulant les deux filles d'Hiashi s'élancèrent sur lui heureuse de le revoir enfin sous le regard de la rousse qui se sentait de plus en plus en trop. Une fois qu'il eut rendu leurs accolade aux deux sœurs Naruto se détacha d'elles pour rouler doucement jusqu'à Karin qui se sentait encore tellement honteuse de son comportement qu'elle ne pouvait soutenir son regard.

- Bonjour Karin, dit-il gentiment. Je crois que nous avons à parler. Sais-tu ou Hiashi à installer ma chambre ?

- O-oui, attend je t'y amène.

Incapable de supporté son regard la jeune fille passa derrière lui pour pousser son fauteuil vers la pièce que monsieur Hyuga avait faite aménagé pour son filleul. Karin craignais vraiment l'entretiens qui venais, quand la nouvelle de l'agression dont la famille Namikaze avait été victime lui était parvenue elle s'était aussitôt précipité à l'hôpital mais seulement pour s'en faire refuser l'accès. Quand les médecins s'était fait de plus en plus alarmants quant aux chances de survie du blond c'est Hinata qui s'était débrouillé pour la faire entrer dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse le voir une dernière fois. Au moment où elle se disait qu'elle aurait préféré que la dernière image qu'elle aurait gardé du blond ne fût celle d'un mourant le miracle s'était produit… Il avait ouvert les yeux et même lancé l'une de ces blagues stupides. Cependant après qu'elle eut été expulsé de l'établissement elle ne s'était plus sentie le courage de faire face à son petit ami et même après qu'il eut reçu le droit de recevoir des visite elle n'était pas aller le voir. Encore une fois ça avait été Hinata qui l'avait convaincu de venir aujourd'hui et maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Une fois passer la porte de la chambre elle délaissa les poignées du fauteuil et alla s'assoir sur le lit le laissant refermé la porte.

- Si tu souhaites me quitté tu le peux, je ne t'en voudrais pas et je vais me débrouiller pour que nos amis ne te juge pas pour ça, annonça le blond sans préambule.

Karin, laisser sans voix par la déclaration, ne put lui répondre le laissant enchainé son discourt.

- Je sais bien que tu t'es mise avec moi seulement pour te consoler de ne pas avoir eu Sasuke, je sais aussi que tu es consciente que je ne suis avec toi que pour me consoler de Sakura… Dans cette situation je ne crois pas avoir le droit de t'imposer, ça, dit-il en pointant ces jambes devenues inutiles.

Levant les yeux vers lui pour la première fois depuis l'hôpital posa enfin la question qui la torturait depuis des semaines.

- Naruto… M'aimes-tu ?

- Je te l'ai dit Karin, si nous somment ensemble c'est… Tenta de reprendre Naruto avant d'être interrompue.

- Je m'en fiche des raisons qui ont fait que nous nous soyons mis ensemble ! Aujourd'hui je veux savoir… J'ai besoin de savoir si tu m'aime ou si je ne suis vraiment qu'une bonne amie qui te comprend et qui te laisse la baiser ! S'exclama-t-elle faisant ressortir toute la masse d'émotions conflictuelles qui s'était accumulé en elle ces dernières semaines.

Après avoir pris un instant pour réfléchir à la demande de sa petite-amie le blond pris un ton résolut pour lui répondre sans la quitté du regard.

- Au début, non… Tu étais comme tu viens de le dire : une amie, une confidente et une maitresse mais avec le temps j'ai appris à te connaitre et à t'aimer autrement que comme un substitut à Sakura. Même si elle a été la première que j'ai aimée et que je crois que je l'aime toujours un peu… Je t'aime toi aussi.

Karin souffla bruyamment avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit pour fixer le plafond.

- Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un petit-ami et si je me suis mise avec toi après que Sasuke se soit mis en couple avec Sakura c'était pour rester dans son entourage, avoua honnêtement Karin. Tu as raison j'étais consciente que je n'étais qu'un moyen d'oublier Sakura mais quand tu es entré à l'hôpital et que les médecins disait que tu allais mourir… Après que je t'ai vue je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre deux jours durant me disant que ce n'était pas cette image que je voulais garder de toi si tu mourrais. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas ce que j'allais devenir sans toi et c'est à ce moment que je m'en suis rendu compte. Naruto je ne me l'explique pas mais… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi. Donc, peu importe ce qui vas nous arriver je compte bien pousser ce fauteuil pour le reste de ma vie, enfin si tu me le permets.

Encore une fois il y eu un long silence entre la jeune fille embarrasser par sa déclaration et l'handicapé qui ne savait plus trop comment gérer cette situation inattendue.

- Dit plutôt que tu es attiré par l'idée d'avoir un petit-ami complètement dépendant de toi, fini-t-il par dire.

À cette réponse Karin se redressa pour jeter un regard moqueur au garçon.

- Oui, cette perspective est effectivement pour beaucoup dans ma décision, lui dit-t-elle sérieusement en croisant le regard de Naruto avant d'enfin éclater de rire avec lui.

Une fois l'hilarité passé le blond roula jusqu'as elle pour l'attirer sur ces genoux et l'embrasser.

- Dis, tu peux rester dormir avec moi ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-il en séparant leurs lèvres la faisant prendre la même teinte que ces cheveux.

La voyant détourné la tête d'une manière qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver mignonne il se décida à la sortir de son malaise.

- Tu sais je ne te demande rien de plus que de dormir avec toi, n'y vois rien de plus et si tu ne veux pas rien ne t'y oblige.

- Non, non, je sais bien et ça me feras plaisir. C'est seulement que… Enfin avec tes jambes je me suis demandé si… enfin tu vois.

La laissant baragouiner de manière incompréhensible quelques instant Naruto fini par prendre pitié d'elle et l'embrassa de nouveau pour la faire taire. Plus rouge que jamais elle se laissa faire alors qu'il penchait son visage pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Ne t'en fait pas, nous avons de la chance tout fonctionne toujours à ce niveau.

De l'autre côté de la porte une jeune fille essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulais sur ces joues avant de s'en retourné vers sa chambre.

Plus tard cette nuit-là Naruto, qui ne dormais toujours pas, observais la belle rousse qui dormais au creux de son épaule. Il y avait déjà un bon moment qu'il s'était rendu compte d'une certaine particularité de la jeune fille et maintenant malgré sa fatigue il attendait d'avoir la réponse qui déterminerait de la suite de son plan. Comme il le lui avait assuré ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que quelques baiser et caresses avant qu'ils ne s'installent pour dormir. Bien sûr la vue de la jolie adolescente se changeant dans sa chambre pour enfiler l'un de ces chandails pour dormir avait éveillé son intérêt mais avec sa blessure au ventre à peine cicatrisé il ne s'était pas senti la force de pousser plus loin.

Finalement comme il s'y attendait Karin commença à pousser quelques gémissements dans son sommeil, comme il s'en rappelait elle parlait en dormant et le premier mot qu'elle prononça clairement fut bel et bien le prénom de son meilleur ami.

- Satisfait, demanda une silhouette sombre depuis les ténèbres de la chambre.

- Oui mais parle moins fort il ne faut pas la réveiller, lui répondit le garçon.

Sans dire un mot de plus Kurama traversa la chambre en ouvrant une petite capsule métallique dont il fit respirer le contenu à la jeune fille endormie.

- Plus aucun risque maintenant elle va dormir jusqu'à demain, le rassura le démon à voix haute. Décidément plus je l'utilise plus ce corps me réjouis avec ces connaissance utiles.

- Ravis qu'il te plaise… Pour répondre à ta question oui j'ai entendu ce que je voulais. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire elle pense toujours à Sasuke… À la première occasion nous mettrons mon plan en marche et si tout se passe comme je le veux, tu obtiendras une âme avant la mort de Sasuke.

- Tu as bien intérêt gamin car si le garçon meurt avant que je n'obtienne mon repas le contrat sera rompu et je vais te retirer ta flamme de vie. N'oublie surtout pas les règles, la famille Uchiwa compte encore trois membre et tu devras me donner une âme avant chaque châtiments.

- Oui je n'oublie pas, lui répondit le blond déterminé.

Souriant de toutes ces dents le démon quitta la chambre tel une ombre pour réapparaitre plusieurs mètres plus loin coupant la course de la jeune fille qui épiait la porte du blond depuis le début de la soirée.

- Amour, obsession, colère, haine, désespoir… Folie. Un mélange bien dangereux pour émaner d'une si jeune fille. Un mélange tout aussi appétissant que le corps qui les suinte, susurra le corps d'Itachi en caressant la joue d'une Hinata terrifié.

Tétaniser par la peur depuis qu'elle avait aperçu cette sombre silhouette apparaitre devant elle, elle voulut fuir en criant mais avant même qu'elle n'esquisse un geste l'homme la saisi par la taille avant de la plaque contre lui pour la bâillonner d'une main.

- Comme je le disais tu as un très joli corps, ajouta-t-il en remontant la main poser contre sa hanche le long de son corps en une caresse agressive jusqu'à son cou. Alors ne fait rien qui m'obligerais à l'endommager, d'accord petite, ajouta-t-il en la relâchant.

Peu rassuré Hinata fit deux pas en arrière pour mettre une certaine distance entre lui et elle mais elle prit grand soin de ne pas crier.

- Qu-qui êtes-vous, vous n'êtes pas Itachi !

- Effectivement, je ne suis pas celui que tu as connu. En fait je suis un associé de ton amour à sens unique, l'instrument de sa vengeance… Et toi qu'es-tu donc belle jeune fille.

- Hi-Hinata Hyuga !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, je veux savoir qui tu penses être. L'amie timide, la sœur de cœur… L'amoureuse prête à tout ?

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ?

Malgré l'obscurité Hinata pu voir le visage d'Itachi de déformé en un sourire inhumain l'espace d'un instant alors que ces yeux s'illuminaient d'une lueur rougeoyante.

- C'est pourtant très simple petite. Tu écoutais attentivement la conversation que j'ai eu avec ton amour, tu as bien du comprendre qu'elle est ma nature et quel est notre relation. Naruto a conclu un pacte avec moi, je l'aide à se venger et en échange il doit me livrer des âmes en sacrifice, une vengeance pour une âme et si jamais il obtient vengeance avant que j'ai eu mon paiement je lui retirerai la vie que je lui ai permis de conservé. À moins que…

- À moins que quoi, demanda la jeune fille malgré qu'elle pensait bien savoir ou voulait en venir celui qui disait être un démon.

- En fait je me demandais si quelqu'un d'autre voudrais pactiser avec moi, quelqu'un qui serait prêt à me livrer un sacrifice en échange de sa vie si jamais la garçon venait à échouer… Si jamais il venait à mal calculé le nombre d'âme dont il a besoin pour réaliser son plan, lui dit le démon lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il lui disait la vérité.

Ne prenant même pas le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences la jeune Hyuga lui répondit sans hésitation.

- Je vais le faire, je vais pactiser avec toi tu peux même prendre mon âme si ça peut être utile à Naruto, affirma-t-elle déterminé.

Le corps d'Itachi la toisa un instant de ces yeux rouge avant d'éclaté d'un rire mauvais.

- C'est bien la première fois que deux personne en ligne tente de me livrer une âme qui ne leurs appartiens plus. Tu devras en trouver une à me livrer avant la fin Hinata Hyuga, la tienne ne t'appartiens déjà plus depuis un bon moment il me semble.

- Mais comment, comment obtenir l'âme d'une personne et comme j'ai pu perdre la mienne.

- Les mots, petite, les mots ont bien plus de puissance que vous simples humains pouvez le croire. Demande et si c'est formulé tu l'obtiendras… La preuve, c'est Naruto qui détiens tous les droits sur ton âme en ce moment alors que tu ne lui à donner que dans la solitude de ta chambre au plus profond de ton désespoir et tu as bien de la chance qu'il l'ignore. Il aurait sans aucun doute livré ton âme virginale à mon appétit s'il le savait, ricana Kurama.

Ne se laissant pas démonté Hinata fit un pas en avant ver le démon.

- Aucune importance, si mon âme peut lui être utile alors qu'il l'utilise et si il en a besoin d'une autre alors je la lui trouverais, faisons le pacte ! Dit-elle à la grande satisfaction du démon.

- Très bien petite, tout passe par le sang, une goutte de sang et j'aurais ce qu'il me faut.

Sortant un petit couteau de son était Kurama le remis à la jeune fille qui se piqua un doigt sans aucune hésitation. Toujours en affichant un sourire carnassier le démon porta la main à ces lèvres et le pacte fut sceller.


	3. Chapitre 3

Kurama souriait de toutes ces dents à l'intérieur du corps d'Itachi alors qu'il explorait la mémoire de son hôte. Manipuler Naruto avait été presque trop facile pour lui et si le blond était aussi retord et intelligent qu'il le croyait il se nourrir d'un véritable banquet d'âmes humaines. Le passé commun de Naruto Sasuke et Sakura était telle que se servir d'eux était un jeu d'enfants pour un démon millénaire comme lui. Les trois adolescents formaient un triangle amoureux des plus explosifs depuis des années, les deux garçons se battant pour le cœur de la jeune fille qui ne savait choisir entre eux. Ce n'avait été que cette année qu'elle avait enfin pu se décider et à la surprise de tous elle avait choisi Naruto et ils étaient sortis ensemble environ deux bonnes semaines. Malheureusement ce temps fut suffisant pour elle pour se rendre compte de son erreur et de ces véritable sentiments envers Sasuke et s'en retourné vers lui délaissant le Namikaze. Fidèle à lui-même Naruto n'en fit pas de cas et pardonnas à ces amis étant celui qui leur souhaita le plus de bonheur, du moins en apparence.

En marge de tout cela il y avait deux autres jeune filles follement amoureuse, Hinata et Karin. La rousse était profondément éprise de Sasuke qui l'avait publiquement rejeté quand sa relation avait débuté avec Sakura. En pleine peine d'amour et avec le futile espoir de rendre Sasuke ou Sakura jaloux elle avait proposé à Naruto qu'ils entament une relation afin de se consoler l'un l'autre dans une relation sans amour. Hinata quant à elle était folle amoureuse de Naruto depuis l'école primaire mais le jeune garçon, trop aveuglé par son amour pour Sakura ne se rendis jamais compte de rien. Il faut dire qu'avec la profonde relation d'amitié qui régnait entre leurs deux familles, leurs deux pères étant amis d'enfance, il considérait plus Hinata comme une sœur que comme une petite-amie potentielle. Pour ajouter à tout cela Hinata avait deux amies et confidente en qui elle avait toute confiance, Sakura et Karin. Les deux filles était parfaitement au courant de l'amour qu'elle portait pour le blond pourtant l'une après l'autre consécutivement trahit Hinata la plongeant dans une profonde dépression qu'elle cacha, non sans peine à sa famille et ces amis. Seul Itachi s'était montré suffisamment perspicace pour tout découvrir et jusqu'à son attentat contre la famille de Naruto il avait tenté de lui venir en aide.

Oui, décidément ces cinq enfants allaient beaucoup l'amuser… Sans parler du festin.

Il s'écoula encore un mois avant que, sous l'insistance de Naruto, le père d'Hinata lui fasse réintégrer l'école. C'est ensemble que les cinq amis pénétrèrent dans l'établissement causant un grand attroupement de jeunes heureux de voir Naruto faire son retour après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subis. Karin poussait sereinement le fauteuil t'el une petite-amie modèle alors qu'il s'amusait as salué la foule comme si il avait été une vedette sur un tapis rouge. À la sonnerie tout revint à la normale et ils rejoignirent leurs classes respectives. Depuis leurs nuits ensemble la jeune fille ne l'avait couvert d'attention au point où il en avait presque cru devoir en revoir ces plans. Heureusement pour lui et son démon il était cependant beaucoup plus observateur que tout le monde ne l'aurais cru et il avait bien remarqué chaque petit tiques nerveux que sa tendre moitié laissait paraître à chaque attention de Sasuke pour Sakura.

Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit Sasuke occupait encore ses pensée et en cela elle venait de signé sa perte.

« Si tout fonctionne comme je le pense d'ici quelques jours Sasuke mourra dans d'horribles souffrance, Karin paieras de la plus belle des façons et si j'ai de la chance je vais avoir Sakura en prime. » Se réjouis Naruto.

- Dis Naruto, je sais bien que tu n'as surement pas la tête à t'amuser mais les autres se sont mis en tête de faire une petite fête pour célébré ton retour. Tout va se faire chez Sasuke en fin de semaine prochaine alors si tu veux venir… Vint lui demander Sakura en fin de journée.

- Je ne sais pas Sakura, dans mon état je ne pense pas pouvoir rester longtemps et je ne peux pas demander au chauffeur de monsieur Hyuga de me ramener à chaque fois, s'excusa le blond affichant toute l'innocence du monde sur son visage.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça mon cœur, le rassura Karin. Quand tu voudras repartir je vais te raccompagné, après tout la maison de Sasuke est près de celle des Hyuga. En plus ça nous ferais une belle sortie ensemble, ajouta-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Super, donc vendredis vingt heure chez Sasuke, en conclu la rose avant de les laisser.

En la voyant partir retrouver Sasuke la joie qu'affichait Naruto n'était pas feinte.

« Parfait, depuis le temps que je chercher une occasion de passer à l'action c'est eux qui me la servent sur un plateau ! »

Plus tard ce soir-là, une fois que Karin l'eut laissé seul après l'avoir aidé à se changer, Naruto ferma toutes les lumières de sa chambre et attendis. Comme il s'y attendait il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le corps d'Itachi ne passe sa fenêtre tel une ombre mouvante.

- Alors gamin, ton plan vas enfin pouvoir se mettre en branle, crois-tu qu'ils vont tous marcher comme tu le pense ? demanda le démon sur un ton moqueur.

- J'en suis persuadé ! Si tu es vraiment capable de faire ce que tu m'as dit alors tout devrais bien se passer et le cas de Sasuke seras réglé dans moins de deux semaines.

- Tu le crois aussi fragile ? J'en connais un rayon sur le comportement humain gamin et crois-moi pour mener un homme au bord du gouffre il en faut beaucoup.

La mise en garde de Kurama n'eut d'autre effet que de faire rire Naruto qui s'expliqua une fois son calme revenu.

- Sasuke est un cas spécial, c'est justement parce qu'il est solide comme un rock qu'il sera facile de le faire tomber. Émotionnellement il peut être une véritable forteresse que rien ne peut atteindre… Seulement il a une faiblesse. Tout son monde ne repose que sur trois personne : moi, son meilleur ami qui a toujours été là pour lui-même dans les pire moments ; Itachi, toi, son grand frère qu'il respecte plus que tout et qui a toujours été son modèle et finalement Sakura, la seul personne qui a su l'atteindre ne profondeur, son seul amour. Si je lui retire tout ça il ne lui faudra plus qu'une petite pousser pour le faire s'effondré, expliqua calmement Naruto.

- Je vois, tu es plutôt malin gamin, je sens que je vais particulièrement apprécier travailler avec quelqu'un comme toi.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite Kurama, rétorqua Naruto mauvais. Ils sont mes meilleurs amis, ils sont ceux de qui je suis le plus proche et je connais tout d'eux. C'est seulement pour ça que c'est si facile pour moi de les atteindre en plein dans leurs points faible. N'importe qui pourrais en faire autant avec les même informations !

« Je ne crois pas, non je ne crois pas. » Pensa le démon avant de s'en retourné satisfait de son entretien.

La fête avait était une belle réussite pour la petite bande qui avait enfin une occasion de se revoir pour un évènement heureux après ces mois difficiles et ce même si l'absence d'Ino se faisait sentir. Dans le coin de l'immense salle de bal de la maison des Uchiwa. En voyant la maison de la famille de son meilleur ami Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire à chaque fois qu'au moins la famille Hyuga avait eu la décence de nommer leur demeure un manoir. Comme à chaque fois qu'une fête s'organisait en cet endroit la majorité des jeunes de la ville s'y étaient rassemblés et comme à chaque fois la consommation d'alcool était gérée par Itachi. Depuis qu'il était revenu de son service militaire le jeune homme s'était donné pour mission d'éviter les débordements qui aurait pour mettre son petit frère dans l'embarras et il s'était encore une fois autoproclamé barmen de la soirée.

Naruto, qui avait bien l'intention de profiter de la musique, alla voir le responsable de l'animation et quand la musique changea pour amorcer un _slow_ le jeune handicapé attira sa petite-amie sur ces genoux faisant bouger son fauteuil au rythme de la musique. Passant ses bras derrière la nuque de son blond Karin plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto sous les yeux attendris de toutes les filles de l'assistance. Au bout de quelques chansons Naruto reposa sa petite-amie pour se diriger vers Sakura et Sasuke en souriant.

- Salut Sakura, c'était vraiment une belle soirée mais je crois que je vais rentrer bientôt.

- Quoi, déjà !? Mais la soirée n'a commencé qu'il y a une heure, restez encore un peu, le supplia la rose avec un regard de chien battu.

- Désolé mais Karin ne veut pas me lâcher d'un poil et elle doit commencer à sérieusement s'ennuyer de devoir rester dans cette fête sans pouvoir s'amuser, on va retourner chez moi pour finir la soirée.

- Mais non Naruto, tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas de rester avec toi ! S'empressa de dire Karin.

Naruto fixa sévèrement sa copine comme pour la grondé silencieusement avant d'afficher un petit sourire calculé. D'un coup il attira Sakura sur lui par surprise comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec Karin.

- Très bien alors la maman va aller s'amuser un peu avec Sasuke et les autres pendant que ma gardienne va me tenir compagnie, dit-il en riant tandis qu'il faisait rouler son fauteuil vers un coin calme de la salle.

- C'est moi ou mon mec vient de te piquer ta copine sous nos yeux, demanda la rousse abasourdie.

- Nh, acquiesça l'Uchiwa toujours aussi loquasse mais souriant.

- Hé les jeunes, déclara Itachi les faisant tout deux sursauter. Goutez-moi un peu ça, c'est le nouveau cocktail que je viens d'élaborer. Ajouta-t-il en leurs donnant chacun un verre.

Sans se méfier les deux jeunes prirent leurs boissons avant de se mêler aux fêtards.

- Désoler de t'avoir volé à ton beau brun Sakura mais Karin avait besoin de vacances, s'excusa le blond en s'immobilisant près de la porte du jardin.

- Pas de problème je comprends Naruto. Nous nous rendons tous compte qu'elle est très dévouer, après tout ce qui c'est passer entre nous je suis heureuse que vous ayez fini par vous trouver, vous êtes très mignon à voir aller.

- Sans doute, même si parfois j'ai un peu peur qu'elle ne soit restée avec moi que par pitié, dit le blond le visage sombre.

Redevenue sérieuse Sakura obligea son ami à la regardé droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre.

- Ne dit pas des choses pareil Naruto, Karin t'aime et tu ne dois pas en douter d'accord.

- Tu as sans doute raison, admit-il. Mais parlant d'amour tu devrais peut-être descendre de moi, je ne voudrais pas que Sasuke nous fasse une crise de jalousie.

Balayant la remarque d'un revers de la main Sakura lui fit plutôt une chaleureuse accolade.

- Ne t'en fait pas Naruto, tu sais bien que cette époque est loin maintenant. Tu as Karin et j'ai Sasuke et nous savons tous très bien qu'ils ne nous trahiront jamais. Cette stupide histoire d'amour multiple a déjà faillis nous couter notre amitié alors si il faut qu'on recommence à se faire des idées dès que nous ne sommes pas avec nos copains…

- Ouais, mais tu dois admettre que c'est quand même de ta faute si tout est devenu aussi compliquer, se moqua Naruto faisant rougir la rose.

- Bon oui je l'avoue, admit-elle de mauvaise grâce. Encore aujourd'hui je me demande comment tu as pu me pardonner de t'avoir fait ça.

Naruto la serra gentiment contre lui pour lui faire reprendre le sourire avant de la rassurer d'une voix douce.

- Tu le sais bien Sakura, je ne suis ni rancunier ni un vengeur.


End file.
